


Watch me

by DrCormier



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, Lost Love, Suicide, lonely, wasted chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch me

„Cosima? Why do you have a video called „your Eskimo Pie” on your laptop? Is that a movie or something?”, Shay was looking at the screen and laughed to her girlfriend.

„What do you mean, honey?”, the brunette turned around and looked at her blonde love. After that, Cosima looked at the screen and opened her eyes wide.

„Cosima?”, there was no response. Blonde narrowed her eyebrows and looked straight into her lover’s eyes. „Cosima, can you hear me? What is going on?”

„Shay. When did you talk with Delphine?”

„What?”, Shay was very confused. Something was wrong. „Why are you asking me about your ex girlfriend, Cosima?”

„Shay. Please. She is your boss. It’s important. When?”, Cosima asked quickly and looked at her with a fear.

„About three days ago. Dr. Cormier wasn’t available, I don’t know what happened.”, Shay replied and stroked Cosima’s cheek.

„Oh my God…”, the dreadlocked woman covered her mouth by her hand and held her breath. „Shay, can you leave me alone? Don’t ask, please, baby. Leave me for some time.”, Cosima whispered.

„Baby, why? What’s wrong?”, Shay came forward Cosima and took her head between the hands. Shay kissed Cosima lightly and then looked at her.

„Shay, please. I will tell you later. Please.”, Cosim had tears in her eyes. Blonde woman knew something bad happened.

„Okay…”, she only whispered and then just left.

Cosima was looking at the screen, at that file for a long time. She felt that.  She just felt that. Hot tears were falling down her cheeks, but American didn’t care. She was trying twice. To open the video. Finally, Cosima clicked it twice with trembling hand.

„Hello, mon amour.”, that was Delphine. Her beautiful hair was curled again. The French was without make up. Cosima smiled for a moment, but it was just a moment. Because she made sure it is what she thought it is. „You’re watching this, Cosima. That means one thing. I did it.”

„No, Delphine, no... What did you do?”, the brunette started cyring harder. Delphine was so beautiful. But her sight. Her empty, sad sight on that video. The dark circles under her amazing, huge eyes. She was alone. Delphine was lonely. „Oh my God, it’s my fault, Delphine…”

„Non, don’t say that. It’s not your fault, Cosima.”, Delphine continued her speech, her suicidal speech… „It was my fault. I know what are you thinking right now. It’s not possible I did that. I was so strong. Non, I wasn’t. I lost you, Cosima. I lost the love of my life. I left you when you need me the most. And for what? For work. For stupid, meaningless work. You are my one true love. You always will be. I destroyed us. I did that. I wanted you back, but it was too late. You’re happy with Shay, mon amour. That is the most important for me. I want you to be happy more than anything. But I can’t live without you. I can’t, Cosima. I will always be with you, you know? Always. Now I can. I was lost without you. Do you know that I was crying every night after leaving you? Every night until I fall asleep. Then I saw you with Shay and my heart exploded. My heart was in pieces. Your every appearance, every kiss. I was dying inside, Cosima. How could I live when I lost the love of my life? Now I can be with you. I hope that I’m standing behind you right know, when you’re watching this.”, Delphine smiled lightly. Finally, tears fell down from her beautiful, hazel eyes. Cosima was crying, too. Delphine did that. „I hope that I’m touching your shoulders and stroking your cheeks. I hope that I’m with you right now. Can you feel me? I’m with you, for sure. Cosima, I love you. I love you more than anything. You need to know that. And I’m gonna keep my promise. Don’t be afraid. I will never leave you, Cosima. Be happy with Shay. I will protect you two. I will be here. Remember about me. Please… Goodbye, Cosima Niehaus. You are my one true love.”, Delphine finished her speech. She looked straight into the camera. She smiled lightly. Then screen went black.

„Oh my God!”, Cosima couldn’t take it anymore. She took her laptop and threw it on the floor. It crashed and something fell out, but woman didn’t care. She burst hard into the tears and fell down the floor. Her whole body was shaking so hard.

The brunette was in a rage and sadness in the same time. She got up and started ruin everything. The vase. All files. Chair. Coffee mug. Everything.

„I loved you Delphine! Can you hear me?! I loved you!”, she started screaming. But she heard only an echo of her words. She took the phone, she wanted to crash it, too.

But… suddenly, she noticed that there is one voice message. With trembling hand, she opened it.

„Good morning, Ms. Niehaus. It’s Martin.”, she heard a voice of Delphine’s assistant.

„No, no, no…. No.”, Cosima only whispered.

„I have sad news. Dr. Cormier… She - she killed herself.”, his voice was very sad. „Dr. Cormier was found in her apartment. She… Her eyes. She... I’m sorry, Ms. Niehaus. I’m so sorry. She left a letter for me. She wanted her all things, apartment to give to you. She hadn’t nobody. I’m sorry, Ms. Niehaus…”, Martin finished his message.

Cosima fell down the floor. Delphine took her own life. Nothing will be ever the same anymore.

 


End file.
